


Toujours Pur

by folkapolk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family, Family Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/folkapolk/pseuds/folkapolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se dice que la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black tiene raíces francesas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toujours Pur

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que no había dejado claro lo mucho que disfruto escribiendo family!angst, aunque sea cortito y a trompicones, pero oh well.

**I.**

 

No es como si Sirius empezara a hacerlo a propósito. Podría decirse que las cosas empezaron a cambiar cuando el sombrero seleccionador lo colocó en Gryffindor, dejando atónito a medio Hogwarts, incluídos los fantasmas y los habitantes de los cuadros, a lo que Albus sonrió de manera complacida. _"Bueno Minerva, no puedes negar las interesantes posibilidades de esta situación."_

Durante la cena de navidad de aquel año, las miradas de su madre se volvieron más severas, suspiciosas. Su padre optó por la indiferencia, hacer como si nada ocurriese, y bajo toda esa aparente calma, la atención a las posibles señales de rebelión. Nadie sabía cómo actuar con un Gryffindor en la familia, el primero en muchas generaciones de la familia Black.

Pero no era culpa de Sirius. _¿O sí?_

 

**II.**

 

Se dice que la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black tiene raíces francesas. Algunos historiadores del mundo mágico lo han certificado sin rastro de duda, pero Sirius no los necesita a los cinco años, cuando se esconde bajo las sábanas sin aliento tras recorrer el largo pasillo a oscuras y con el miedo agazapado en la garganta. Las paredes de la casa susurran muy frecuentemente cosas con un deje gutural, que él no entiende pero le pone los pelos de punta y, ¿por qué no pueden callarse por una vez?

—Oye Canuto, ¿no crees que sería genial aprender algo de francés? Ya sabes, para escribirnos con las chicas de Beauxbatons. Dicen que allí...

—Es un idioma asqueroso —y lo dice con tal repentina intensidad que deja a Peter callado, preguntándose qué demonios ha dicho. Con Sirius nunca se sabe.

 

**III**

 

Las ventanas sucias, los pasillos lúgubres cargados de cuadros deprimentes. La casa de Grimmauld Place no está en su mejor momento, por mucho brillo que se le saque a la plata y muchas fiestas sociales que se sigan sucediendo en su interior. Parece como si el edificio mismo se resintiese, y resintiese a sus dueños con él. La suciedad cuesta más en limpiarse, las fiestas están llenas de habladurías y miradas de reojo alrededor. El tapiz de la pared alberga cada vez más y más quemaduras, y Sirius lo contempla casi en trance. La última añadidura es sobre la cara de la prima Andrómeda. Son gigantescos agujeros negros en el mar de verde, plata y oro; un último insulto a los traidores a la sangre que dejan de pertenecer a esa casa, y que sin embargo permanecen allí como prueba incriminatoria.

 _"Tú serás el siguiente"_   Susurra una voz maliciosa en su interior -muy parecida a la de su madre- y Sirius lo acepta, lo ha aceptado desde hace mucho tiempo. Intenta imaginar el abismo negro al nombre de Sirius, su nombre, y casi sonríe abiertamente, en un acceso de insana rebeldía.

 

 

 

**IV**

 

Es muy fácil, en realidad. Ganar partidos sólo para ver la cara de Regulus contraída del disgusto, encontrar un pasadizo directo a la sala común de los Slytherin y esconder huevos de doxy bajo los sillones, empapelar su cuarto con banderas granate y amarillo, posters muggles, hechizos antiremovibles. La casa de los Black puede estar a nombre de su madre, pero el cuarto todavía es suyo, al igual que el apellido. Se promete mancillarlo tanto como pueda.

_"Vaya un comportamiento el de su hijo, el primogénito. Menos mal que el joven Regulus todavía se mantiene en el buen camino." "¡De momento! Nunca se sabe." "Vamos querida, bastante tiene Walburga con un hijo podrido."_

 

 

**V**

 

El ambiente es opresivo y el gramófono no para de emitir una música lenta y tortuosa. No como la del gramófono de Remus, lleno de jazz y swing, sino mucho más anticuada, lastimera y pesada. Pero son los setenta y Sirius cree que la década le pertenece a Mick Jagger y Joe Strummer, no a magos aristócratas de la calaña de su padre, con su música adormecedora y opulenta como él mismo, la casa henchida con el ego de sus ocupantes.

—Estúpido elfo doméstico, ¡éste no es el cuchillo para cortar el pavo!

Walburga grita hasta desgañitarse. Ordena en voz elevada y autoritaria, juzga y castiga. En un momento en el que se envalentona hablando de la pureza de castas, hace la enésima mención a las compañías que frecuenta Sirius, _esos delincuentes sin escrúpulos, todos traidores a la sangre, sin respeto, desde luego Merlín los cría y ellos se juntan..._

—Ya basta.

Ella se queda con la boca entreabierta, a medias de su discurso, en una mueca de incredulidad por el tono seco de su hijo.

—¿Cómo dices?

—He dicho que ya basta, madre.

Porque está cansado de esto. Siente que va a vomitar si se sigue tragando la rabia que siempre le han prohibido en la mesa bajo castigo severo, donde tiene que dejar de comportarse como un animal y adaptarse a las normas de etiqueta de la familia; lo que significa cerrar la boca y dejar que su madre despotrique largo y tendido sobre sus mejores amigos. A Sirius le enferma.

Las copas de cristal vibran y la energía contenida se acumula en el salón, como nubes de tormenta sobre sus cabezas, a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

Entonces Walburga se ríe, de forma atronadora y desde el fondo del pecho, su cuerpo sacudiéndose con cada carcajada. Solo cuando se detiene para respirar, mira a Sirius con ojos envenenados, cargados de odio. Es como mirar al ojo del huracán. 

Y de repente las copas estallan.

 

 

**VII**

 

Podría decir que no fue a propósito, que no era culpa suya que el maldito sombrero le enviara a Gryffindor, pero lo cierto es que lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas, desde el primer momento. Y puede que sus padres lo supiesen, o puede que no.

—Debí haber hecho esto hace mucho tiempo. —Dice escupiendo sangre sobre la alfombra de diez generaciones, antes de coger la puerta y marcharse, en el invierno de sus dieciséis, temblando de frío y de rabia.

En Gryffindor encontró a James, que descubría un pasadizo nuevo del castillo cada día, con suerte dos. James, el estúpido de gafas enamorado hasta las trancas de una imposible pelirroja, James su hermano, su familia. En Hogwarts, su hogar, donde una vez al mes la luna llena les reduce a lo esencial.

No tiene nada que le ate a Grimmauld Place, al menos no de la manera que importa.

Y cuando se marcha de ahí, musitando _London Calling_ , tan sólo para oírse por encima de sus pensamientos —fácil— y de la moto —no tan fácil— se le ocurre que nunca se había sentido tan libre.

 

 


End file.
